


High

by MistVolturn



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, daredevil!shiro, pegasus racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistVolturn/pseuds/MistVolturn
Summary: Shiro and Keith are pegasus racers and go for a swim after a race.Sheith positivity week day 1: -> sky/sea <-





	High

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 2 days late with starbucks* hey you guys heard that it's sheith positivity week this week?

Huffing and panting, Keith was pushing the exhausted pegasus between his legs to go faster. They were so close to the finish line. His trusty steed, a smaller but feisty creature going by the name Red, was reaching her limit. Sweat was dripping from the both of them and their lungs were burning. There were many other pegasi and jockeys trailing behind, but only one in front of them.

It was an annual pegasus race held in Athens, and this year Keith had managed to enter for the third time. He had always finished at least in the top ten, but this year he was aiming for the highest price. All the hard work he and Red had put in the past year was paying off, they were in second place. But the undefeated champions, Shiro and his pegasus Black, was still way ahead of them.

The first couple of rounds around the city, they had been neck and neck, but in the last round, the reigning champions had suddenly spurted ahead and Keith and Red had been unable to keep up. Now, the finish line was in sight, and Keith saw how Shiro and Black flew past it. Keith and Red crossed it a few moments later. 

The pegasi were handed over to carers and Shiro was brought before the crowd to be crowned the winner once more. After having refreshed himself a bit, Keith was made to meet with fans. It wasn’t too bad, there were guards to keep everything orderly, but with the heat and exhaustion, Keith had to excuse himself fairly quickly. He decided to go see Red.

She was enjoy some well deserved rest and food in an open field. Keith called her over and gave her a treat. “You did well, girl.” He started brushing her, even if that had already been taken care of by one of the stable boys, he needed this time alone with her. He fed her some more treats and whispered more words of comfort and encouragement. “We’ll work even harder, and next year we’ll win.” 

Keith heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see Shiro and Black fly by. He too must have wanted to escape the crowd as well. Where could he be headed?

“Wanna follow him?” He jumped back on Red and trailed behind the champions. They followed them to the beach. Keith landed further back and snuck through the forest to the edge of the beach. 

Shiro and Black were playing in the water together. Suddenly, Shiro turned around and looked in his direction.

“Hey! You guys wanna join us?”

Keith froze in place. He had known all along he was following him. Keith and Red emerged from their hiding place.

“The water is fantastic!” Shiro yelled as he waited for Keith to undress and join him. 

The gave him a refreshing feeling. He dove under and came up next to Shiro.  
“You come here often?” Keith asked. 

“After every race, Black loves the water.”

Keith looked at Black and Red playing and running around in some shallower parts.

“Red seems to enjoy herself, you should start joining us in the future,” Shiro commented. 

“You sure about that? You think you could still stand to see my face after you’ve had to stare at my butt all race long?” 

Shiro laughed. “Who knows, considering how well you two have improved over the past year, I might actually have to put in some effort next time.”

“Keep on dreaming!” Keith chuckled as he splashed Shiro. “Hey, wanna try something fun?”

They made their way over to the cliff and took turns jumping into the water, from a more daring height each time. When they had jumped from the top, Keith thought they would call it a day, but instead Shiro called over Black.

“Are you crazy?”

“Maybe a little bit!” Shiro laughed as Black took off. They flew up and further out. Keith saw Shiro stand up on Black’s back, then jump off and fall down in a straight line. He disappeared underneath the water’s surface. Keith could feel his heart stop as the ripples faded out.

“Shiro!” Keith yelled out. He ran into the water. Only a few moments later, Shiro burst through the surface. He was gasping for air and laughing.

“Woo! That was amazing!” 

Shiro swam back to shore.

“Keith, that was so much fun!”

“I was worried, you were gone for so long.”

“Yeah, I think I saw a mermaid down there.”

Keith splashed him. “Fine, next time I won’t worry about you.”

“Because next time you’ll be join me?”

Keith looked up at the sky. It had been from an insane height, but it also did look fun.

“Yeah.”

Shiro called over Black and they flew up. Keith was sitting in front of Shiro, and he could feel the man’s warm chest against his back. Black came to a halt.

“This isn’t too high for you?” Shiro asked.

“As if,” Keith replied.

Shiro put his arms around Keith’s waist. 

“We just let ourselves fall down?” 

“Remember to be straight as a pole when you hit the surface.”

“I know that. Let’s do it.”

They slipped off Black. Shiro let Keith go, but they still held hands. Keith turned himself around and looked into Shiro’s eyes. They were calm and controlled. Keith felt safe.

“Brace yourself!” Shiro yelled as he let Keith’s hand go and they both straightened up. Hitting the surface still hurt, and Keith sank deep, deep underneath. He could feel bubbles rise up along his body, and he followed them up. He felt a hand on his back and reached over to hold it. Shiro gave him a quick squeeze, just letting the other know they were okay. They swam back up to the surface, and Keith was panting, completely out of breath. He looked over to see Shiro also gasping for air. Shiro met his gaze and smiled tenderly. Keith felt his heart pumping. He grabbed Shiro’s shoulder and pulled him close and kissed him. Shiro wrapped his arms around him and kissed back with vigour. Finally, they both pulled back, panting again.

“That was fun,” Keith said.

“So much fun.” Shiro reached over and gently stroked Keith’s face. “So, you up for another?”

Keith smiled. “I can think of something else fun we could do instead.”


End file.
